The First and Last
by legacy23
Summary: After a Ferocious fight between Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master. It is about time that the fight between them should end. With a stab, with apologies, with a kiss, with Death... 'And no one even remembers..' BRSXDM, Character Death, Angst and Romance. One shot. Yuri


Black Rock Shooter

Warning: Yuri.

One shot, character death, almost in a drabble and a little scene of fluff (?)

Angst, Drama, Romance.

Caution: Grammar mistakes here and there. I apologies for that *bow*

* * *

She falls to the ground, Black Rock shooter just fell… Cuts and bruises covered her body, fresh wounds and scars, breathing heavily from the fight, her Rock cannon lost within her possession.

Before her stands a girl with a large scythe at hand, a Queen. Dead Master, grinning triumphantly and at the same time sadistic, looked at her with sharp green orb like eyes but Black Rock Shooter with the blue ones did not look up.

Rock was on her knees and hands, she looked battered and tired, the Jacket she wore looked torn, a sleeve was ripped off from the left side and the tail like cloth had holes and what seem to be like shredded parts. Her mind kept repeating 'It hurts.'

Dead Master's short and flimsy skirt was a little torn compared to Rock's Jacket that was completely ripped, her thigh having a bit of exposure. One of her bows that were attached to it was lost during the hacking and slashing at each other. Both tight arm sleeves had been cut, long and short, showing only a little skin within the dress, the rip clothing hanging loose.

Dead Master raised her scythe, ready to end this once and for all, the blade glimmering under the moonlight.

Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes in defeat, ready to accept her fate, her fingers scraping onto the checkered floor into tight balls of fist.

As soon as Dead Master was going to strike and slash the girl before her, something sparked inside Black Rock shooter, her mind screaming 'I won't give up' and out of her mouth she roared "ENOUGH" she then leaped off from the ground which surprised Dead Master in a stun, her Black Blade summoned from the right of her hand, gripped it tightly and thrusted it towards Dead Master's stomach.

_Blood splattered… _

Dead coughed, giving a little 'Ah..!' and stared at the blade that went through her to the other side as it oozed out liquid green. Releasing her scythe it fell with a heavy rattle, her eyes wide from the unexpected attack.

Black Rock Shooter's heart was beating faster, she must end this.. She must..

Moving forward with one step and their bodies in contact, the blade went further in from the other side of Dead Master's Stomach to the back. Black Rock Shooter's head was over Dead Master's shoulder who in pain grunted, trying to hold back a scream.

Rock felt so guilty and at the same time in rage that she can feel tears welling up inside of her.

Blood continued to ooze out from the blade, dripping from the tip. Dead Master's gauntleted hands slowly reaching on top of Black Rock Shooter's shoulders, clenching them tightly that her claw like fingertips dug in the pale girl's clothing and skin.

With tears already streaming down Black Rock Shooter's eyes without a blink, she with difficulty took out her blade from Dead Master's stomach leaving a loud gasp from the Queen's mouth. Black Rock Shooter threw aside her sword and in a quick move hugged Dead Master in a gentle but tight embrace from falling, helping to get to their knees.

"I'm sorry." Black Rock Shooter whispered softly onto her ear, feeling the blood getting drenched onto her own bare skin and clothes, burying her face onto Dead Master's neck… Sobbing…

* * *

Dead Master.. Smiled?  
A soft smile, not a sadistic, evil smile.. But, a smile..  
In response of the feeling inside her she gave a weak hug around at Black Rock Shooter, making the blue eyed girl sob harder with a tighter hug around the waist, trying not to touch the wound she, herself has created upon her.

Black Rock Shooter has never cried or showed any emotion towards anybody, now here she is, crying, who have just stabbed her most beloved.

Dead Master was feeling weaker and felt like she was going to fall off; Black Rock Shooter noticed this and gently made her lay down on her arms, making Dead Master's head rest on her chest. Her vision was fading and she has this one last thing she wanted to do before she dies, something she always wanted to do with her precious Black Rock Shooter, even though she hated to show it and _do_ it now… Hearing that gentle heartbeat of Rock made her calm by the decision; she loved her.. Very much. And so, Dead Master laid a right metallic hand to Black Rock Shooter's left side of the face, her emotions starting to pour out despite being the sadistic Queen of the Dead, well she blames a certain someone for that..

Black Rock Shooter wrapped her fingers around Dead Master's hand that held her face, her cheeks caressing it for a moment, her eyes closed. The metal gauntlet was cold but nothing matters, not even the blood that now started to fill the ground in a puddle.

Black Rock Shooter then opened her eyes once more and then started to searched Dead Master's eyes with her own blue ones, the glow that used to spark and dance in mirth in the many battles they have fought was now gone, replaced with a pale color of green.. Death Hangs..

Dead Master hand then slid halfway at the back of Black Rock Shooter's neck, pulling her, a gentle weak pull. The girl did not hesitate to follow, already descending down to Dead Master's face. Not knowing what she was up to but the mingling of their breaths told her something at each dissipating distance.

"I… Should be the one who's sorry." Dead Master said and with that she touched the other girl's lips with her own. Cold against warm, filled with pleasure.

Black Rock Shooter was surprised but her eyes did not widen, but indeed did her heart skip a beat.

She loved her too much.. Therefore she takes this moment, closing her eyes and kissing her back. Taking their First.. And Last Kiss.

* * *

It felt like it lasted for long but it felt like a minute before they broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen, their faces still close to each other, panting slightly.

Black Rock Shooter can taste a small hint of blood after an urge to lick during the kiss on Dead Master's tongue. It tasted… Sweet?

Dead couldn't help but to give a small chuckle, despite being on verge of death, she is, after all the Master of the Dead, the Queen.

Giving a small smile, her breathing narrowed into short gasps of air.

This was going to be the end. Dead Master was sure enough that she was not going survive, be she was thankful enough to have at least the moment she always wanted, even if it included dying.

* * *

With the Last smile, she closed her eyes, her head fell and the hand that held Black Rock Shooter loosened its grip.

Rock caught Dead's hand that was about to fall, tightly holding it. Her eyes narrowing before closing them, more tears running out. She was gone, she really has gotten her this time.. After all the many fights, it has ended up this way, if only she hasn't sent the kill so suddenly she might have still been alive and continuing her mischievous schemes. But it had to be done.. Never intentionally meaning to send her to her last life.

The pale, twin uneven pony tailed girl hugged her the last time, her body nothing more of a corpse. Feeling the great sorrow and a broken heart, Black Rock Shooter looked up to the dark sky which moon still lit the place. With the little tears falling from the side of her eyes, she opened her mouth and let out a loud scream, feeling it from the top of her lungs the chains and floors nearly shook.

'_A new life she has found in the other world with no bound. It was like it never existed, its bonds turned rusted.'_

And no one even remembers…

* * *

A/N: So.. Hope you liked it :) A make up for the delays of works I've been doing. Still trying to type 'Akarui Hoshi'.

Might as well edit it in the near future.

Kind comments are appreciated. R&R :D


End file.
